The Tiger’s New Parents
by Mermain123
Summary: Kisa’s mother died in a car crash so Tohru adopts her and Yuki says he would love to help take care of her with Tohru
1. The accident

The Tiger's New Parents

**Hi there this is a yukiru story even though the title might say otherwise Kisa's mother died in a car crash so Tohru adopts her and Yuki says he would love to help take care of her with Tohru so that's the basic summary. Disclaimer: I own nothing of fruits basket if I did Yuki or Momiji would probably end up with Tohru and you would see waay more Kisa now on with the story**

Kisa was on her way home from school when Hatori came and asked if she could come with him for a ride for a minute. Kisa said yes because she has a hard time saying no to "grandpa" Hatori.

"Kisa I need to tell you something" said Hatori

"What is it?" replied Kisa

"It's about your mother... she...well...uh... SHE DIED!! " exclaimed Hatori.

"Wh- Wh- What?" stuttered Kisa timidly.

"I'm sorry she was on her way back to the main house when a car hit her and she died instantly." Said a depressed Hatori.

"... *sniff*sob* Waaaaaaaa" cried Kisa

"It's been decided that from now on you will live at Shigure's house with Tohru as your new mother. I am truly very sorry." Said Hatori.

"Why? Why?? WHY!!!??? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"There there don't worry everything will be all right just stop crying"

At Shigure's house

"Hi there Kisa I heard what happened I'm so sorry. I promise to do the very best I can to be a good mother to you." cooed Tohru.

"Waaaaaaaaaa"

Tohru felt very sorry for the girl and told her that she could come to bed now while in bed Tohru sang Kisa a lullaby

_**"You'll Be In My Heart"**___

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

**There first chapter done Song You'll be in my heart from Tarzan I thought it would fit the mood perfectly cause I believe Tohru truly loves Kisa as if she were her daughter or sister. I know this chapter was mainly about Kisa but I wanted to set it up don't worry there will be yukixtohru in the future chapters now I make no promises but it should start in the next chapter **


	2. Yuki

**Hey I'm back don't know what day it is that this is published but whatever oh thank you to Candice White for your review wow 1 chapter waited 2 days and I got a review and 2 alerts + 2 favourite This chapter Yuki is going to find out about Kisa and Tohru Disclaimer: I own fruits basket only in my dreams so Tohru in this will end up with Yuki but in reality she ends up with Kyo now I'm done rambaling on and on so now on with the story**

Yuki got home later than usual from his student council meeting. He found Shigure on the phone.

_Probably torturing his poor editor again _thought Yuki until he heard him say "great! So the dinner will be here at 7:00 then?"

_Dinner?? Isn't Miss. Honda making dinner?? _Wondered Yuki. Shigure got off the phone so Yuki asked him about it "Shigure isn't dinner Miss. Honda's job??"

"Oh so you haven't heard, now have you??" replied a surprised Shigure

"Heard what?"

"...Kisa's mother died today-."

"WHAT??!!"

"Kisa's mother died, so Tohru is being her new mother and is currently trying to comfort her." explained Shigure

"Why was I not informed about it?"

"You were busy."

"Fine I'll go check on them." _Wow Miss. Honda a mother why am I certain she will be perfect?_

*Knock **knock* "Miss. Honda? Are you there?"

"..." _okay I guess she's asleep. I know she'll be great at taking care of Kisa. Miss. Honda __**was**__ the reason she started speaking again... then again maybe she might need a little help... I could do it. _(Yuki thought of all the times she's bumped into walls and how forgetful she can be)

(The next morning.)

Yuki was trying to prepare a breakfast for Tohru and Kisa, (though failing miserably) When Tohru came in looking really tired and had a very wet shirt.

"Miss. Honda what happened to you? You look exhausted."

"Oh, good morning Yuki I just had a hard time getting Kisa to calm down and to sleep." Replied Tohru

"Um...Miss. Honda??"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Would you mind if I helped you take care of Kisa??"

"Oh sure!! That is if it's not any trouble I'm sure Kisa would love it to." Replied an eager Tohru. "OH!! Yuki you don't have to make breakfast, that's supposed my job I can't let you do that." Said Tohru noticing him cooking

"It's alright Miss. Honda besides I hardly think it's edible" replied Yuki

It was at that moment a tired looking Kisa came in

"Good morning Yuki, sissy" *Yawn* said Kisa

"Oh good morning Kisa, feeling better?" asked Tohru

"A bit better thank you for the lullaby that you sang to me sissy."

"No problem I'll sing you a lot of lullabies. Oh and if you don't feel up to it just for today I'll let you miss school."

"Thank you sissy I would like today off but um... do you mind staying with me." Asked Kisa, with her adorable little cute face. (Then again aren't all her faces that face)

"Awwww you are soooo adorable okay just this one day." Replied an adoring Tohru. "Do you mind telling Uo and Hana why I'm absent today Yuki?"

Yuki just smiled at the girl. "Sure Miss. Honda I don't mind. Just be at school tomorrow, kay?"

"Sure! Thanks Yuki I'll see you later goodbye."

**Okay 2 chapters done I'm on a roll Oh and if any of you read my other stories I'll update them when I get inspiration especially Momiji and the mermaids. Which I'll try and do at least once a month.**


	3. A day of worry and a day of fun

**A day of worry and a day of fun**

**Hey I'm back thank you to my kind reviewers especially ****Ryoko Isabella R Swan-Cullen**** for ****alerting****my story, me, favour ting my story, and me oh and for interview with the sailor scouts fans out there it will be updated soon probably this weekend because my friend and I have thought up some questions for it. Now story time Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket only this story.**

**At school**

Yuki was worried because Tohru wasn't here at school and was taking care of Kisa.

_She's home alone with Kisa_ _and I read_ _that there's_ _a burglar around aggh I should've stayed home with her if it comes over to our place she'll just let in and give it cookies and milk while having hear why it's life story and let it watch anime like anjellic layer, Ranma ½, sailor moon, and mogeta!!! That's it i'm goin home affter lunch I can't work like this! _(heehee stole idea from episode nine of the show)

"SOUHMA!!! Pay attention or I'll send you to the principal's office!!"

Right then a whole flock of screams of worry came from the Prince Yuki fan club like "No!! The prince can't go to the principal's office it would scar his perfect image!!" Yuki rolled his eyes at this _do they ever get tired of "protecting" me, it's really annoying. _Then he went back to worrying about Tohru.

10 minutes later

Uo and Hana went to talk to Yuki about why Tohru's was not at school today (by the way it's only second period and I'll just say they have 6 peiriods in a school day

"Yo Prince where's Tohru?"

"Miss Honda's at home taking care of my little cousin and now her new child Kisa who's mother died yesterday."

"I sense waves of worry coming from this man"

Then Uo and Hana spent the rest of the day pestering Yuki on why he didn't stay behind with her they even through notes at him during class.

Meanwhile back at home.

"You are so so so so ADORABLE!!!!!!!" screamed Tohru while hugging Kisa. Anyone who would pass by the house would make a comment about the fact that there's hearts coming the windows, doors, and chimney.

"So what do want to do now Kisa?"

"uhmm, play go fish??" looks up with super cute face.

"You are so so so so ADORABLE!!!!!!! Sure!!!"

5 minutes later

"Any 4's?" asked Kisa

"Go fish." replied tohru with a huge grin

Kisa also smiled before yawning.

"are you tired Kisa?"

Kisa just nodded her head and asked if Tohru could sing her a lullaby to help her sleep. Tohru just said yes and brought her upstairs then sang her a song.

Song beautiful wish by seira from Mermaid Melody

I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.

Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle

I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.

From a crying heart, love can't be born.

Only sadness overflows.

*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.

In the orange sea, blending into the sunset

the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?

At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.

No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,

There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.

Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow

my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness

will all vanish. That day will come.

I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.

So they would know of my wish.

*repeat


	4. Get Some sleep

**Mermain: Hiya I'm back because of how popular this story is. Oh you should expect several lullabies in this story Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket**

**Um I plan to update this story sometimes but not as often as Momigi and the Mermaids just so you know.**

**Hiro: why bother updating now anyway didn't u want to work on your other story first?**

**Mermain: Oh hush up! I'm getting nice reviews okay?**

**After school**

"Ah! Miss Honda! Are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly

"Yes, why do you ask?" Tohru replied cheerfuly confused.

"Well I was worried because you seem to attract some trouble sometimes UH NO Offence Miss. Honda" Yuki nervously said

"None taken it was a pretty peaceful day today we played go fish and Kisa got tired. OH! I found a weird new show about these two girls kidnapping the characters from Sailor moon and interviewing them though, it was really funny. **(A.N ** **Heh** **I put a tiny crossover with my** **fic Interview with the sailor scouts if you didn't get that) **Yuki just looked at Tohru confused "Well alright then Miss. Honda I'll work with you now. So where is Kisa anyway?"

"OH! Um last I checked she was asleep I should probably check on her though! OH, but I need to work on dinner! AH! I forgot I have to clean up the room that's going to be Kisa's!" Said Tohru panicking. Finally all her exhaustion caught up with her and she fainted.

"Miss. Honda!" Yuki ran to try and catch her forgetting about the curse and I can guess you can put 2 and 2 together. 5 minutes later Kyo came home to find that there was an unconscious Tohru lying on the ground squishing a barely breathing Yuki. Kyo just stared blankly "What the hell happened here?" he asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"M-Miss. Honda here was panicking and ended up fainting from exhaustion" Rat Yuki said sweatdropping.

"Well I'll spare you a beating this once, we gotta get Tohru to her room." Said Kyo.

"wh-what ha-happened?" asked a very sleepy Tohru who was just waking up.

"Yo! Tohru get yourself to bed now you just fainted from Exhaustion!" yelled Kyo.

"O-OH! I better check on Kisa though! A-and what about dinner?"

"**GET TO BED!**" yelled Kyo.

"Sissy, why is there everyone yelling?" asked a sleepy Kisa grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh Kisa sweetie did we wake you? Sorry about that." Said a worried Tohru.

"M-mm (no)" said Kisa shaking her head.

"Can you sing me another lullaby Sissy?"

"Sure!" smiled Tohru.

So they went up to Tohru's room and she started.

**(song Blue moon by Mizuki Nana play for better effect.)**

"Hoshi o kakushiteru  
Utsumuita hitmi ni  
Tomadou dake namino  
De ki nakute  
Tetote kasanete mo  
Dokoka gikochinaine  
Yume no naka mitai ni  
Waratte yo  
Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
Atsui mune wa sawagidasu

Sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara  
Sugu ni tidoki sou bo na noni  
Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de  
Oikakeke wa kurenai ne

Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru  
Sunatsubu da ne  
Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
Kiete shinai sona hosoku togarutsuki ga  
Muboubi na senaka ni tsuke otate  
Amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
Kizamu akashi idaite ite

Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o  
Suki ni natte shimaano  
Onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
Kanashi sugiru monogatari

Miageru Blue Moon kimi o omoutoki  
Watashi no jikan wa tomaru  
Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
Fukasa ni nomikamare teku  
Kanawa Nakute mo aishite imasu  
Itsuka sora ga saketa mo  
Eien ni omotte imasu"

Tohru finished the song and fell asleep with Kisa in her arms. Meanwhile Yuki came up and stared at Tohru lovingly _she's so beautiful, I just wish she would love me as much as I love her, maybe watching Kisa together will bring us closer. I hope so. _Yuki smiled and left little did he know a star twinkled because it heard his wish and was going to help make it come true.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**DONE! FIANALLY so sorry I took so long to update but this is it at least and sorry for the cheesy ending but at least this means Yuki and Tohru will get closer um if anyone wants to help me with Yukiru moments I'm not that great with Romance because I've never experienced it. **


	5. Twinkle

**Mrmain: Okay everyone I've decided due to Popular demand this story will be on the top of my writing list! **

**Kyo: Oi! What about Momiji and the mermaids?**

**Mermain: not that popular compared to this. Oh by the way Kyo i'e found you a girl friend –snicker-**

**Kyo: WHAT! DON'T DECICE THAT FOR YOURSELF!**

**Mermain: Too late now do the Disclaimer**

**Kyo: fine Disclaimer: Mermain 123 doesn't own Fruits basket or any of the songs used in the stoy.**

Tohru woke up the next morning with Kisa still sleeping beside her. She looked at the sleeping girl and smiled gently. Then she quietly left the room careful not to wake the sleeping girl. When she walked downstairs she made some breakfast. "Lalala" she sang while finishing the pancakes

"Oh miss Honda your awake." Said a surprised Yuki when he walked in.

"Yeah I just woke up a few minutes ago. I made breakfast so help yourself. I'll eat after I finish prepring Kisa's new room." Said Tohru Yuki just looked at her and shook his head.

"No miss Honda. I promised to help take care of Kisa so I'll do it." Yuki said while looking at her kindly. "Well okay if it's not a burden." Said Tohru. Yuki just looked at her

"Not at all I'd be happy to" Yuki said smiling kindly at her. "

Sissy?" said a sleepy Kisa as she walked into the room

"OH! Kisa your awake!" said a surprised Tohru.

"What's for –yawn- breakfast?" asked sleepy little Kisa. (A,N. I always yawn at that part. –giggle-)

"We have Pancakes for breackfast." Kisa brightened up at that her eyes shined

"Pancakes? Yay!"

At school everyone was talking so they didn't notice the Teacher come in. "Oi! Settle down every one!" Mayu yelled everyone stopped chatting and looked at her

"Good now today we have a transfer student." That surprised the class. "Yeah Yeah, calm down." Said Mayu.

"Who is it?" asked a girl.

"Why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" replied Mayu just then a beautiful girl with golden hair tied up in two pigtales came in. Her hair was held up by two little star clips. "Hi! I'm Twinkle Shine!" she said with a super peppy voice. (A.N. Have you figured who she is yet? If not refer to last last chapter.) "Okay Shine-san your seat is beside Souma-san." Yuki and Kyo looked at each other then Kyo yelled

"Oi! Which one!" Mayu just glared.

"Does it matter you both have empty seats beside you!" then Kyo just argued with Mayu, nothing out of the ordinary though the only difference is Twinkle was looking at them giggling "Just shut up, stupid cat." Yuki just said annoyed

"I'll sit beside stupid cat-san." Everyone in the class except Kyo laughed at that, even Mayu did, while Twinkle just looked clueless. "Damn rat! Now even this girl is saying it!" yelled Kyo

"Huh? Isn't that your name though?" asked Twinkle at this point Tohru spoke up

"Actually his name is Kyo." When Twinkle heard that she blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'll go take my seat now. I'm sorry Kyo-san." Twinkle said Red with embarrassment. As the day went on Twinkle became great friends with Tohru, Uo, and Hana. "Um To-chan could I talk with Yuki-san after class?" Twikle asked Tohru (To-chan is what Twinkle will call Tohru) Tohru looked confused

"Um sure Twin-chan." Tohru replied after class Yuki and Twinkle went behind the school. Yuki was worried that it was another love confession and he'd have to break her heart. "What did you want to talk to me about Shine-san?" Yuki asked

"I have a confession." She replied with a serious expression that made him even more nervous. "I'm not really human I'm a wishing star." Yuki just stared

"What do you mean and why tell me?" Twinkle looked at him even more serious

"It's like I said I'm a wishing star from space, and I told you becase you wished for me without realizeing it" she said.

"Wait how did I wish for you?" Yuki asked even more confused

"I heard you make a wish and I came to grant it."

"What wish are you talking about?"

"You wished for To-Chan to love you as much as you love her." Yuki blushed.

"Ho-how d-did you know that?" He stuttered Twinkle stared at him annoyed.

"How many times do I need to say it you wished for on me! I'm a WISHING STAR! Just don't tell **anyone** about me " she stated. After hearing that Yuki finally understood. "Okay so you're a wishing star how are you going to help bring us closer?" he asked Twinkle just winked

"You'll see." she said before running off.

Later at home Kisa was enjoying the wonderful leek stew, unlike Kyo. "GRAH! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LEEKS!" He yelled.

"Stupid cat why don't you just quiet down and eat the wonderful meal made." Yuki said annoyed.

"SHUT UP! DAMN RAT I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Kyo yelled back.

"Just please be quiet or I'll be forced to make you be quiet." Yuki stated still annoyed.

"Well I have to finish preparing Kisa's room, good night." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Um sissy? Could you actually take me to bed and give me a lullaby?" Kisa asked sweetly

"Sure!" Tohru replied cheerfully.

In her room, Tohru sang a new lullaby.

**Yoru no uta by Tomoyo Daidouji (unsure of actress name)**

Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro  
Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo  
Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro  
Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte  
Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte

After the song Tohru and Kisa both fell asleep. Yuki went to where Kisa's new room will be and started fixing it up. "There all done Tohru should be very happy she has less work to do." he said smiling after finishing up.


	6. The plan starts

**Hi every one today is MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Hiro: Who cares?**

**Twinkle: Happy birthday Mermain!**

**Mermain: before I start I just want you guys all to know Twinkle will be using her magic to help get Tohru together with Yuki but she won't use it to force her feelings all these feelings will be natural.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket**

**-XXX-**

Tohru was surprised when she saw that Kisa's room was already done for her the next day. "Wh-what happened here?" she stuttered a little nervous. Just then a familiar voice said behind her.

"I finished the room for you Miss. Honda because I told you I would help you take care of Kisa." Tohru turned around to see Yuki smiling at her.

"O-oh th-thank you so much! B-but you re-really d-didn't have to that! I don't want to b-burden you with having to do this w-work for me!" Tohru ranted nervously. Yuki just smiled at her.

"It was really no trouble at all Miss. Honda I'm glad could be of some help." Yuki replied to her. He was used to these apologies and rants by now. Yuki than looked at her.

"You should be getting Kisa ready for school Miss. Honda. You don't want her to be late after all. I don't want you being late either as well." Yuki told her seriously. Tohru quickly agreed to this and went rushing off to prepare everything.

**-XXX-**

Tohru somehow managed to make it to school on time with much difficulty. When she got the bell was just finishing it's last ring to signal that the period had started. The teacher just smiled at Tohru and told that since she heard about the situation that she doesn't always need to be on time and as long as she arrives within the first ten minutes of the period then she's not going to be counted as late. Tohru thanked the teacher and took her seat. The class went on regularly and nothing really happened until Lunch time.

Twinkle had a sneaky look on her face first she sprinkled some of her stardust on Tohru and then lightly pushed her into Yuki. Yuki's first reaction was to catch her and to their surprise Yuki didn't transform when it happened. Twinkle just smiled her plan was working so far when she looked at the two of them blushing at how close they were before they got up. " I-I'm so sorry I-I did-didn't mean to f-fall on you like that it just s-sort of happened!" Tohru ranted in apology. Yuki did his best to calm her down but he was pretty flustered considering that was the first time a girl outside the zodiac has ever hugged him and he didn't transform.

"D-don't worry about it Miss. Honda. I-it's fine." He replied still slightly flustered and confused.

Yuki could tell that the curse wasn't broken for he could still feel the rat inside of him. So why didn't he transform when Tohru hugged him? That was what he was going to find out.

**-XXX-**

Shigure was surprised when he heard what happened. "Are you serious! No transformation!" he asked still not believing it. Yuki just nodded. "Well this is quite a surprise. I might have to report this Akito if this continues." He finished. When he heard this Yuki looked very serious.

"Don't .You. DARE. Tell Akito." He said holding in his anger at the thought of the punishment Akito would give her. Even if she didn't do anything wrong. He knew of the dislike Akito had towards Tohru and he wanted to do whatever he could to protect her. Shigure looked at him. "I won't really have a choice and if he finds out we didn't tell him then the punishment might be even worse." he explained to Yuki. Yuki just looked down knowing that Shigure was right.

**-XXX-**

"So would you like another lullaby Kisa?" Tohru asked the sleepy little girl. Kisa just looked at her and nodded. Tohru smiled _let's see what should I sing tonight...OH! That one will be perfect._ Tohru thoght and then began to sing to her.

**The shining road by ****Aya Hiroshige**

**Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete**

**Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru**

**Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou**

**Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he**

**Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita na tchi awaseshiyou.**

**Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yowake no mieru oka de**

**Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara**

**Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo**

**Hateshinaku**

**Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta**

**Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta**

**Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii**

**Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara**

**Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou**

**Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni**

**Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara**

**Hikaru michi ha massuguni tsuduku yo**

**Dokomademo**

**Callin'you**

**Kanashi i yoru ha kun no namae wo tonae runo**

**Callin' you**

**Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano**

**Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou**

**Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de**

**Tsume tai asa moya kimi toraru kidashitara**

**Hikaru michi hamassuguni tsuduke ruyo**

The sweet song was peaceful and put the tired little girl to sleep. Tohru smiled at her and kissed the top of her head goodnight. Then went off to her own bed awaiting the dreams that would come to her.

**-XXX-**

**Mermain: That's the end of that chapter. 5 points to anyone who can guess why Yuki didn't transform! (Even if it's pretty obvious) No the curse is in no way whatsoever broken I actually haven't decided if I want the curse to break in this story if so though it's going to be at the end of the story.**

**Hiro: am I going to get ANYTHING in this story with Kisa.**

**Mermain: Maybe it's just that this story your not an important character but I might sneak in moments between you and Kisa now and then.**


End file.
